Jaystar
Jaystar Jaystar is a small, blind, pale gray tabby tom with a smoky gray striped tail. He eyes the color of a jay's wing. Personality Jaystar is blind, but that won't stop him from being a great leader! He can feel, smell and hear everything wich makes him "see" like any other cat. He is friendly and brave, and always puts his Clan first. Life Kithood Slowly, Jaykit blinked. Why didn't the world have any color? Everything was dark..... 'Jaykit, you opened your eyes!' That must be Heatherkit. he thought. She sometimes disturbs me when i'm trying to sleep… 'Come Jaykit, lets go play!' he heard his sister call. 'How am I supposed to play when I can't see anything?' 'What do you mean?' His sister giggled. 'I mean what I mean!' Wow, his sister sure was anoying. Didn't she get anything? 'You're no fun to play with!' She bit back angrily and with s hiss she turned her back on him walked over to the other kittens. Fine he thought. I'd rather sleep anyway. Apprentice Part 1 'Jaypaw' He heard somebody call. He opened his eyes, wich still wasn't any difference from when they where closed. He seeked his mother's warmth but only found the body of Heatherpaw behind him. 'Stop rolling!' She hissed. Then he remembered. He was an apprentice now! Excitment tingeled his fur. Last night he and Heatherpaw had had their apprentice ceremonies! He heard the voice again. 'Jaypaw' It was his mentor, Whitefur. Today would be his first training. Softly, he padded toward the tunnel that led to the open clearing. 'Do you want to eat?' She asked. 'No, thanks.' He coudn't wait to train! 'Ok' Whitefur said 'Follow me' and she raced out of the camp. Wow, the forest was amazing! So many different smells... Jaypaw could feel his paws getting tired. Mabey he should have played with the other kittens in the nursery. But then again they would just laugh at him because he couldn't see them. Whitefur stopped. 'Oh my bad' she said. 'I forget you might find it hard to catch up to me.' Even though he could not see her, he knew she was looking wih deep concern in her eyes. He hated it when other cats where concerend about him! 'I'm fine.' He said 'Are you sure?' she asked. 'Yes!' Jaypaw snapped. Just leave me be! He thought. ***** A bit later they where at the hunting place. Finally! Japaw thought. 'First' Whitefur said. 'remember these berries, they smell like any other berry, but they're deadly.' 'But I can't see them!' He said. Didn't anycat understand that? Fear started to wave off of her. 'Come with me' She said 'But where are we going?' he asked. 'To Goldenclaw.' To the medicine cat? ***** 'Jaypaw.....' Goldenclaw whispered. 'What?!' Jaypaw said panicked. There was definetly something wrong. 'You're blind.' Part 2 Jaypaw ran as fast as his paws could take him. He needed to get far, far away from here. He got tired quickly, but he wouldn't stop. No, not yet. He thought. I first have to leave the forest. ''When he reached the border he slowed down. He could feel rain was coming, but that was good. They wouldn't be able to smell him then. He started walking along the dunes. After a while, Jaypaw found a hollow tree. ''I'm going to sleep here tonight, He thought. but tomorrow I'll move on. ***** Jaypaw woke up early the next day. He yawned and stretched his forepaws. I hope the won't find me… ''All of a sudden he felt a huge weight on top of him. He tried do shake the attacker, but the cat had a good hold of him. Fear stuck him like a claw. ''Have they found me? ''No, the attacker did not smell like a Clan cat. Jaypaw lets himself fall in a heap on the ground. 'Please don't kill me!' He whimpered. 'Kill you?' The she-cat said 'Why in SpaceClan's name would I kill you?' and jumped off of him. This cat believed in SpaceClan! Maybe she was a Clan cat after all.' Stand up.' She said. Jaypaw did as he was told. 'Where are you from?' He could feel her stare on his pelt. 'LightningClan' He whispered 'LightningClan…….' Jaypaw could hear her thinking. 'I was once part of FireClan' The she-cat said sadly. 'They called me Mistwhisker. But now I'm just just Mist……….' She stared sadly at her feet. After an awkward silence, Jaypaw finally spoke 'Why did you leave?' 'Frostheat, she…………. she killed my mate. She tricked me, and then turned my Clan mates against me. She told them I had killed him.' Tears started to trick down her face. 'But why?' Jaypaw wondered out loud. 'I was deputy back then' She said softly. 'she knew that she was the leaders choice after me.' 'But now about you!' She said and dried her tears. 'What has made you come here?' 'I ran away' He told her the whole story. 'So you're blind?' She asked him at last. Jaypaw nodded. Telling some cat about it made him feel much better. 'I have an idea!' Mist said excitedly. 'I'm going to train you into a warrior!' Part 3 The next moons Jaypaw trained with Mist until he could fight and hunt like any warrior. Mist had even shown him how to fish in the stream. Jaypaw had received the name Jay. She even showed her own Clan! The Clan was made up of six loners and Mist. They called it HillClan. Mist said he had shown to be a true HillClan warrior, but Jaypaw kept on feeling lonelier and lonelier. One morning when he was eating some freshly caught mice with Mist, he decided to tell Mist the truth. 'I want to go back to LightClan!' He blurted out and almost immediately wished he hadn't said anything. 'What?!' Mist hissed 'I've trained you to be a warrior which, let me tell you, has ''not ''been easy, I've let you join HillClan , I've even gave you a HillClan warrior name and you want to go back to the ''Clans?!' she spat. 'I'm sorry!' he meowed scared. He had never seen Mist so angry before. ***** That night Jaypaw slipped out of the hollow tree. He was going to run away, just like he had done a few moons before. He stared sadly at Mist, who was soundly asleep, with his blind eyes. 'Thank you Mist' He whispered 'thank you for everything.' and with one last look he ran into the night, to LightningClan where he truly belonged. Warrior Jaypaw raced through the forest. He was finally home! Soon he would be back in the apprentice den, listening to the soft rush of the river. Or maybe even the warrior den. He walked into the camp. No one was there. He began following their scent trail. They left with the whole Clan! It led all the way to two-leg place. He lost their scent and began to search trough the whole two-leg territory. At last he picked it up again. Jaypaw followed it to a place where there where giant hills of two-leg rubbish. His fur tingled. They where here! 'Guys!' He called 'I'm back!' Slowly out of the shadows a few dozens of cats, LightningClan cats, came. They were thin, even thinner then they had ever been in leaf bear, especially for the well-fed LightClan. They had dark circles around their eyes of no sleep and even though Jaypaw couldn't see them, he knew the only thing their eyes betrayed was hostility. Jaypaw knew one thing for sure: these where not the cats he had known when he had left.A brown tabby-tom came up to him. 'Why have you returned?' He said in a snarl. 'Because I'm Clan cat…..'He began softly 'You're a Clan cat?! Don't let me laugh, you're as soft as a kitty pet! Or you let yourself be captured, or my warriors will attack you.' Even in the state they were now, Jaypaw was horribly outnumbered and he knew that. 'I will be your captive.' He said beaten. ***** It was two sunrises after he had gotten captured. Moonpaw and Heatherpaw (by then already Heatherflower) were taking care of him. He felt Moonpaw walk over to him. 'I'm taking you out to stretch your legs.' she told him. 'Come' She walked to the side of the clearing. When they were far away from the other cats, she turned around. 'Sit' She ordered. 'Now tell me,' she begun 'why did you leave?'. There was no anger coming from her, only curiosity. 'I left because….. because I thought I din't belong here.' 'Why would you think that?' she asked. 'Don't you understand? I'm blind! Everybody treats my like a kitten!' 'I-I'm sorry' she muttered. 'Please go on' Jaystar told her about Mist and how she had taught him to become a warrior and how he had escaped. 'Why did you leave?' she asked finally. 'I left because I knew after a while that I belonged here. Now tell me, why did you guys leave?' 'It's all the fault of stupid WaterClan! They drove us out. Now we have to live here. But the past is the past, we should be getting back.' She told him. 'Why?' He asked. 'Don't you know yet? I'm going to be turned into a warrior!' Jealousy burned inside Jaypaw. He should already be a warrior! It's your own fault he heard a voice inside him. ***** Jaystar sat listening to Moonpaw become Moonbright. I shouldn't be so jealous. He thought. It's my own fault. '''Jaypaw, may you come up here please?' He heard Oakstar ask. ''What was happening? '''I, Oakheart, leader of LightClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Jaypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?' Jaypaw looked down at Moonbright. Happiness and excitement was the only thing he could read, but that was enough. 'I do.' 'Then by the powers of SpaceClan, I give you your warrior name. Jaypaw, from this moment you will be known as Jaywing. StarClan honors your smarts and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LightClan.' The whole Clan started chanting his name. 'Jaywing! Jaywing! Jaywing!' He was overjoyed. He was a warrior now! Deputy Jaywing woke up with the sound of wails full of agony. He jumped up. What was happening? He ran over to the awful noise. He smelled the scent of blood right away. As he came closer he realized that the cat was Leopardpelt, the deputy. ''How can SpaceClan let this happen when the Clan was in such a bad state already? He wondered. ''And who will be deputy now? ''Jaywing knew it now for sure. He had to help these cats! ***** Jaystar walked over to Moonbright. 'I might know how to help…' he begun 'Really?!' Moonbright said loudly. 'Yes, come with me.' Together they walked to the edge of the clearing. 'How?' Moonbright asked. 'Remember the cats I told you about? The ones from HillClan?' 'Of course!' Moonbright answered. 'I'm no mouse-brain!' 'Well, I think they can help us!' Moonbright sat thinkingly. Jaywing would almost say he could hear the gears in her brain turning. 'But why would they help you? You ran away!' Moonbright said finally. She had just worded what Jaywing had been thinking all along. 'I know, but we have to try!' 'You're right, I'm in.' Together they walked back to the clearing. Oakstar was jumping up a pile of two-leg junk. 'I say these words before SpaceClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. 'He's choosing a new deputy!' Moonbright whispered excitedly. Oakstar went further: 'The new deputy of LightClan is Jaywing.' Leader Jaywing's heart skipped a beat. ''Why me? ''Many unapproving yowls came from the LightClan cats. 'He's just a warrior!' 'Even more important, he's blind!' 'I can see like any other cat!' Jaywing shouted back angrily. 'Silence!' Wavepelt the medicine cat shouted from the make-shift high-stone. 'This is what SpaceClan has told me!' Astonished gasps came from the crowd. 'Tell them what SpaceClan has showed you, Wavepelt.' Oakstar ordered. 'SpaceClan has sent me a dream' Wavepelt began. 'They showed me a a beam of sun rays. The beam of sun rays disappeared when a waterfall came in front of it. Then the wing of a jay shoved the water aside. We are the beam of light, WaterClan is the waterfall and Jaywing is the Jay's wing. This couldn't be any more precise!' The Clan was silent. Jaywing couldn't believe his ears. He was supposed to save the Clan! After a few heartbeats Heatherpelt turned toward him. 'So, Jay's wing, what do we need to do?' ***** It was sun-high and Jaywing was leading a patrol to HillClan. He saw Mist and a few others there already. Category:Clan Cats Category:All Cats